


谈恋爱吗？三生三世的那种

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510





	谈恋爱吗？三生三世的那种

【皮法】谈恋爱吗？三生三世的那种  
看完驯龙高手后的脑洞，其实和电影没啥关系，纯粹想写个相关。  
第一世：龙X龙  
第二世：人X龙  
第三世：人X人  
雷者勿入。  
1.第一世  
皮克是一条龙，很调皮，但很善良。

某天，他和他的小伙伴们在森林里玩寻宝游戏，皮克在树枝上跳来跳去，他真想知道普约尔藏的是什么宝贝。

皮克本想跳到高处，没料到翅膀被浓密的树叶阻碍，他的脚重重踩在下面一根细细的树枝上，“咯吱”一声，就悲剧地摔到了灌木丛里。

皮克打了个喷嚏：奇怪，有一股陌生的气味。

他瞪大了碧蓝的眼睛，张大鼻孔使劲儿吸了一口气，用他的小爪子扒开到脖子处高的草丛，然后就惊呆了！

青翠的地上盘卧着一条小黑龙，他看上去奄奄一息，不断喷着粗气，眼睛半睁着，虚弱得很。

皮克从未见过那么长那么翘的睫毛，像一把羽毛扇，颤巍巍地上下打着。

皮克好奇地想要扑过去，但他还没靠近，小黑龙浑身的鳞片就竖了起来，戒备地冲他吼叫。

天哪！这叫声也太可爱了吧，奶凶奶凶的。

皮克稍稍退后了几步，围着小黑龙踱步，暗想：这不会就是宝藏吧？

“你叫什么名字？认识普约尔吗？”皮克想确定终极宝藏是不是眼前这条珍贵的小黑龙。

可是对方好像听不懂他的龙言龙语，依旧对他怒目而视。

皮克看见他翅膀上流着暗红色的血，刚才卧着的地方也是一片血迹。

“你受伤了！”

皮克急忙想要凑过去，小黑龙惊吓地连连后退，一边退一边冲皮克嘶吼。他用尽了力气，在最后即将倒下的时候被皮克接住了。

皮克轻轻地把自己的脑袋从小黑龙的下巴下抽开，他朝天上叫了一声，很快，伙伴们就来了。

托妞：“皮克！好漂亮的小黑龙！”

皮克：“他好像听不懂我们的语言。这是普约尔投放的宝藏吗？”

比利亚：“显然不是，宝藏我已经给托妞找到了，是人类的玩具。”

皮克：“那他怎么办？”

托妞：“你最好不要管不是诺坎普的龙。”

皮克狠不下心，他喜欢小黑龙的睫毛，毛茸茸的，可爱死了。

于是他央求着比利亚和托妞一起把小黑龙搬回诺坎普。

普约尔很生气，他头上的鳞片卷卷的，像一顶皇冠，霸气侧漏，皮克却觉得看上去很傻缺。

“皮克！我说了多少次！别多管闲事！别多管闲事！你为什么不听？！看看这条龙，从它的体型、颜色、鳞片形状、甚至是睫毛，一看就不是我们诺坎普的！他很有可能是人类的陷阱，是一条恶龙！古书上都说黑色代表邪恶！”

普约尔在大发雷霆，皮克冲着托妞吐舌头。

“他那么小，又这么可爱，怎么可能是恶龙呢？”

皮克歪着脑袋，小心地靠近被五花大绑着的小黑龙。

普约尔飞到了皮克的面前，警告他：“皮克，把他扔回去！”

“我不！”皮克咬着绑住小黑龙的绳子往外面飞，普约尔大叫：“不准你养在诺坎普！！！”

皮克就知道，普约尔最疼他了。

来到湖边，皮克把小黑龙安置在自己的秘密基地里，那个洞穴暖和又宽敞，最适合休息打盹。

皮克咬开绳子，小黑龙轻轻地呻吟了一声，皮克吓了一跳，屏住了呼吸。

小黑龙缓缓睁开眼睛，那眼神仍充满防备。

“你别害怕，这儿很安全！我不是坏龙，我很好的，我叫皮克，已经九岁了，我不小了哦，你瞧，我牙都换了！”皮克呲牙咧嘴地给小黑龙看，小黑龙嫌弃地闭上了眼睛。

“诶诶诶！”小黑龙一扭头，皮克就跑到他面前，露出一口洁白的牙齿。

小黑龙哼了一声，皮克的爪子想要身上去捋捋他的鳞片安抚一下，小黑龙连连倒退，把身子蜷缩在洞穴深处。

“好吧，你休息吧，我去偷些草药和食物来。”皮克振翅，三飞一回头地走了。

闭着眼的小黑龙悄悄睁开水汪汪的眼睛，弯弯的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，他想那条金色的小龙真是蠢得可爱。

皮克像捡了个宝，笑容一直挂在脸上，让他看上去格外得傻气。

托妞对利比亚说：“傻皮克，他终于等到这天了。”

利比亚蹭蹭托妞的脖子，欣慰道：“他长大了呀~”

皮克每天都在湖边和诺坎普之间奔波，他悉心地照料小黑龙，很长一段时间小黑龙一动不动，把皮克吓得乱叫唤，差点把人类引来。

小黑龙的伤渐渐好了，可还是飞不起来，皮克很奇怪，也很生气。他觉得自己很没用，还没给小黑龙找到能治好伤的草药。

“茸茸，你要是飞不起来了，那怎么办？”他自言自语起来：“没关系，我可以照顾你一辈子，而且你不会飞了，普约尔更找不出理由赶你走。”皮克兴高采烈地转起了圈，随即又失落起来：“你一定想家了吧……我得想办法帮帮你。”

小黑龙受不了他喊自己茸茸，他有自己的名字，只是现在身体太虚弱了，魔法还远远没有恢复，他说不出话。

皮克大着胆子摸了摸他的脑袋，见对方没有反应，便更是放肆地挨着他的翅膀坐了过去。

“你是普通的龙还是魔法龙？你到底会不会说话？你要是会说话就点点头？”

小黑龙不情不愿地点了点头。

皮克：“那为什么你不说呢？你可以告诉我你家在哪，我可以送你回去。”

说到家，小黑龙的眼神就变得黯淡，他把脑袋埋得更低了，一点也不让皮克看见。

皮克担心地凑过去，他想要安慰这个可怜的小家伙，但那黑漆漆的鳞片就像铠甲一样保护着小黑龙，皮克接近不了，只能放缓了呼吸，用鼻子轻轻碰了碰小黑龙的额头。

回到诺坎普，皮克缠了很多人问关于小黑龙的事，因为黑色的龙太稀少，几乎只存在于神话中，所以知道的人并不多。皮克能打听到的，就是在遥远的北方，阴冷的埃米尔——千年之前那里曾有黑色的龙出现。

也许埃米尔就是小黑龙的家。

我要送他回家。

皮克偷偷地告别了托妞和比利亚，在日出之前背着小黑龙飞走了。

“呜呜——”

小黑龙发出不解的叫声，皮克高兴地告诉他我知道你家在哪了！我送你回去！这样你就开心了！

小黑龙趴在皮克的背上，舔舐着自己的爪子。皮克还在喋喋不休地说话。

“这是我第一次离开诺坎普，普约尔知道了肯定要气死啦！我喜欢看他气急败坏的样子。茸茸，我是听人说你的家在北方，埃米尔，是不是？”

一听见埃米尔，小黑龙立刻激动了起来，他咬住皮克的脖子，不断拽着他往回走。

皮克哎呦哎呦地叫着，小黑龙下嘴真狠，咬得他不得不紧急落在一个山头。

“怎么了？”皮克缩了缩脖子，生怕小黑龙又扑过来咬他。

小黑龙呜呜呜地叫着，皮克以为他是闹脾气呢，小跑过去顶顶他的头，宠溺地安慰道：“好啦好啦！你一定是累了，那我们就在这里休息一晚吧，好吗？”

小黑龙平静下来，他走到皮克身边，发出一声软绵绵的叫唤。

皮克惊喜地拍着爪子，“茸茸，你在喊我的名字吗？”

小黑龙没有点头，而是倒在地上休息了。

皮克张开自己的翅膀遮在小黑龙的身上：“这样就不冷啦~”

等皮克打起了鼾，小黑龙睁开了眼睛，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔皮克的鼻子。

皮克喃喃地说：“茸茸……我送你回家……”

往后，不赶路的日子皮克就在森林里找食物，也会抓一把粉色的小花塞到小黑龙的爪子里，他的脸就会蹭蹭蹭地红起来。

多亏他干的一些傻事，小黑龙脸上的笑容渐渐多了起来。

皮克很自豪，他终于让小黑龙不再讨厌自己了。这让他有点得意忘形，出去找食物的时候飞到了人类的地界，掉入了陷阱，一枪麻药扎进，他就失去了知觉。

皮克再次醒来的时候被困在一个黑色的大铁笼里，他惊慌失措地猛扑翅膀，刚飞上去一些脖子上的铁链就把他拽下。

“噢！”

皮克伤心地坐在地上，他想，茸茸怎么办？他还在草地边等着自己带食物回去，他不会飞，万一也被人类抓到怎么办？不，不会的，茸茸那么小那么可爱，就算被抓了，人类肯定也舍不得杀了他，他会没事的……

想完小黑龙，皮克才记起自己现在的处境更加糟糕，他是条傻龙，留着也没用，这是普约尔常说的话，人类最贪心，他们会扒了你的皮，抽了你的龙筋，切了你的肉炖龙汤！

皮克想到这就哇哇大哭起来。

他想用牙齿咬碎牢笼，可牙都断了，铁笼子依旧纹丝不动。

皮克气馁地躺下，像曾经受伤的小黑龙一样，蜷缩着身体，把脑袋埋在翅膀下，用尾巴圈起自己。

这样，确实能让他安心一些。

不知过了多久，外面的吵闹声惊醒了皮克，他嗅了嗅，空气中飘来小黑龙的气味，皮克蹦跳了起来，就看见小黑龙飞了进来。

“茸茸？！”

不管那束缚着脖子的铁链有多肋人，皮克努力地往前扑棱。

小黑龙的嘴巴里喷出了一道电光，霎时劈开了牢笼和皮克身上的枷锁。皮克奋力地飞过去，把脑袋紧紧地挨在小黑龙的脖子里，激动地说：“你没事，真的是太好了！”

“皮克。”

皮克惊讶的抬头——小黑龙居然说话了，他的声音软软的，跟他本身一样可爱。

皮克发着愣，小黑龙继续说：“这里就是埃米尔，我已经到家了。”

“怎么会？这里全是人类啊……”

小黑龙没说什么，他上前把皮克拱到门口。

“他们不会伤害我，我的家就在那座城堡里，看到了吗？”

皮克顺着小黑龙的爪子往远处看——山顶上有一座蓝色屋顶的城堡，在日光下白色的墙闪着钻石般的光芒，漂亮极了。

“真好看！”

“是啊……那儿很好，什么都有。食物、鲜花、草地。”

皮克发自内心地为小黑龙高兴，可他又有点儿失落，也就是说他的任务完成了，他该回自己的家了。

小黑龙从他的鳞片里抖出一枚龙牙项链给皮克。

“我也九岁了，这是我第一颗掉的乳牙，送给你。”

皮克呆呆地看着那颗白色的小牙，忽然说：“它有名字吗？”

小黑龙见他不为所动，便强势地按着皮克的脑袋把项链挂了上去。

“塞斯克！”小黑龙瞪大了眼睛，皮克不知道是不是自己看错了，那黑色的眼珠里面竟然闪着泪光。

“记住，他叫塞斯克！”小黑龙微笑着，最后一次碰了碰皮克的鼻子：“再见，皮克，再见……”

皮克还没来得及反应过来，小黑龙便钻进了一道光中，消失不见了。

“喂——”

皮克四处寻找，却再也没了小黑龙的踪迹。

回到诺坎普后，皮克一直想再去北方找小黑龙，可普约尔以死相逼，誓不让他踏出诺坎普半步。

托妞过来看他，说：“普约是为了你好，北方太乱，整个大不列颠岛上都乱成一锅粥了。”

皮克：“为什么？”

托妞：“不知道，是战争吧？”

皮克：“谁和谁的？”

托妞：“人和人的，听说有一部分龙族也参加了。”

皮克担心起小黑龙：“可是茸茸也在那。”

托妞怜爱地看着皮克，不忍告诉他事实的真相：皮克回来后常说的蓝色漂亮城堡，其实是人类驯兽师的围场，有魔法的生物只要进去了不脱一层皮是出不来了。传说中恶龙就是从那里面诞生的。

是呀，小黑龙用自己和人类做交易，救出了皮克，自己却变成了魔物。黑暗会生生世世地相随，直到湮灭内心最后一道光。

而我们的傻皮克，还在捡到小黑龙的草丛边等着有一天能再见到他。

 

END


End file.
